


Out of the Pits of Hell

by Terias



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: AU Zagreus/Thanatos, Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Aerith is aware of future events, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Bathing/Washing, Crossover, Final Fantasy VII Spoilers, Gen, Hypnos (Hades Video Game) - Freeform, Lord Hades makes a brief appearance before he dies, Mr. Holzoff (Final Fantasy VII), Original Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) - Freeform, Snow (Final Fantasy VII), Some angst, Thanatos (Hades video game) - Freeform, The Lifestream (Compilation of FFVII), Worldbuilding, Zagreus won't stay dead, monster fighting, summon lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terias/pseuds/Terias
Summary: That time Zagreus encounters a mysterious glowing green portal and lands in a different reality where the Calamity destroyed most everything he's known.Along the way he meets new friends among the mortals.
Relationships: Zagreus & Aerith Gainsborough, Zagreus & Narrator (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone. It's not like I don't have other WIPs to work on. /nervous laughter

Once more, he defeated the God of the Underworld. That is, he killed his Lord Father who whispered, “You’ve. Gotten Strong”, as the River Styx swallowed him up, returning him to his domain.

Bleeding and bruised, Zagreus hefted up the Shield of Chaos as the primordial being whispered its amusement through the weapon. He had taken to his new ‘job’ like a Chlam to the River Lethe. What disappointed him the most was the next bit. He had yet to be able to return to his mother’s garden on the Surface. He headed towards the exit.

**On flame-licked feet, the Prince left the snowy alcove to enter the mortal realm of Greece. The dawning sun caused him to flinch after the deep gloom of the Underworld, but the Prince stared with naive admiration at the foreign beauty around him. It was a shame he wouldn’t live long enough to enjoy its splendors.**

“You know I can hear you narrate, old man. Give it up already.”

Sometimes he had a few minutes to take in the crisp blue waters of the pond nearby amidst the glittering snow and frost about him, other times only a few moments.

Zagreus breathed deep of the air completely free of brimstone and cries of the dead. Feeling himself grow terribly weak on every frosty inhale, a flash of green light brought his attention away from his impending doom. He turned toward it with an appraising eye.

“A… Chaos portal?” He murmured with curiosity stepping closer to examine it. 

**A sickly green wafted up with sparkles of yellow and white from the portal. Its whispers, though ominous, were gentler than that of the gateway to Chaos.**

_ Where would this take me, I wonder? _ Without another thought, the Prince of the Underworld stepped forward, taking a plunge into the glowing green.


	2. Chapter 2

He surged forward out of a pool of slimy green, hacking. Around him was a vista of white. Snow as far as the eye could see with enormous spires of rock jutting from the ground. 

“Where… am I?”

**Above, where there was normally an openness of colors from the rising Sun, was instead heavy bulbous grey clouds threatening a coming blizzard where the clueless Prince stood. He wasn’t dressed for the occasion considering how hot the halls of hell were.**

“Oh, so those are ‘clouds’. Mother often spoke of them--!! Hang on, I am not clueless! Clearly, being a god has its perks. I’ll be fine whatever this blizzard brings.”

**The Prince would come to regret his boastful words.**

“Don’t need to sound so foreboding, disembodied voice,” Zagreus chuckled, assuming he’d be fine. It wasn’t like he stayed dead. Surely he would be crawling out of the Pool of Styx in the House of Hades as soon as something painful and fatal happened.

When the bitter chill of Demeter sapped him completely of life, he didn’t return to the House of Hades as he expected. More of that green sludge swallowed him from the chest-high snow drifts, carrying him back to the fount of green he originally crawled out of.

He hacked up the foul substance with no small amount of confusion. “Blood and darkness!” He spat, “This is more foul than the Satyr fountain! Ugh!”

**It appeared to the Prince that he was now trapped on the Surface locked in the freezing cold hold of the treacherous mountain region of the mortal realm he had found himself in. Had Demeter discovered his deceit about her daughter, Persephone? Was he being punished for that despite being her grandson? These worries heckled the Prince incessantly, despite the root cause.**

“It must have to do with that green portal,” Zagreus concluded. He had yet to receive a message from any of the Olympian Gods. Surely they would have noticed him wandering about, even with Nyx’s powers shrouding him. He still carried Ares’ Keepsake, that vial of blood which drew the God of War’s eyes to him.

 **The** **Prince of the Underworld sat beside the glowing green Mako fountain in fruitless thought.**

“A… This is a Mako fountain? Achilles never mentioned them before.”

**Staring into its gloomy depths, the hapless Prince ruminated on this information, not understanding that he had entered a dimensional rift through space and time due in part to the embodiment of Chaos he carried with him.**

“Well, that’s very helpful to know, old man. Now how do I get back to my Father’s realm, hm? I’m sure Mother and the others will be worried sick if I take too long to return.”

There was no smarmy answer to that and Zagreus sighed, taking up his shield. “Chaos, can you hear me?” The giant purple eye decorating the shield didn’t blink. He could only hear very faint murmuring; nothing he could exactly make out. So, even that avenue wouldn’t work. A pity, he thought. He would have liked to keep some connection to his home world. 

He tilted his head up, closing his glazed eyes.

**Chilled to the bone, the Prince's heart ached for the heat of the Phlegethon, that Underworld river he usually disliked for its overabundance of painful magma. However, here was a world with no Gods, no Mount Olympus, no Underworld. The Lifestream had subsumed all when the Gods fell to the Calamity.**

“Okay, that sounds incredibly bad. Now exactly what is this Calamity that all my powerful relatives died?”

Nothing again. “Blood and darkness,” he cursed in frustration, his numb fingers struggling to stay wrapped on the Shield's harness. “At least the Apocalypse seems to have left the world intact?”

**However, the Prince’s garments were not suited to this terrible cold. He would never stay dead due to the twist of the Fates, but it was never painless. Hypothermia was nearly worse than a death by a thousand cuts by the hell butterflies of a Dire Soul Catcher.**

“Wow, how incredibly astute of you. You don’t happen to know where the nearest mortals are? They would surely have a warmer abode than this blasted wasteland.” At the silence, Zagreus let out a bellow of steam from his bluing lips. “Of course. Why did I even bother with you.”

A very soft chime sounded next to him and he turned his eyes upon the Mako fount. There laid a crystal of deep green, reminiscent of his Lord Father’s emeralds.

**The Prince picked it up, palming it, and suddenly a fiery warmth filled him, bringing stinging warmth to every bit of him. The cold waylaid by the mysterious gem.**

"What in the world…?" Hoping for more information, he twisted it this way and that, intrigued by the murky swirls that seem to be encased within the glowing orb.

**Within the palm of the Prince's hand laid an orb of crystallized mako, filled with elemental fire magic.**

"There you are. Appreciate the appraisal." Little wonder this gem banished the ever present chill around him if it could summon up flames. He placed it in his holding pouch next to Ares’ Keepsake he carried. That was one problem solved. Now, he only wanted to find a mortal settlement out of sheer curiosity.

Instead he found a nest of monsters, unlike anything he’d seen in the various levels of hell. These four-legged creatures with long tails ran together in a pack, more sleek and taller than the foul vermin scuttling around the Temple Styx. He bull-rushed a couple to death before following up with several shield throws. The beasts died; their bodies disappearing in a wavy sparkle, depositing a strange vial of unknown contents here and there as if Lord Hades was sending him bounties still.

Zagreus really had no place to put them, so he left them where they were after a cursory inspection of the green contents. 

**A Hi-potion can recover up to 500 health points. Doubtless, the Prince would never need to use this item other than under the most dire straits requiring his absolute survival at the present time.**

“By the gods, isn’t that a bit excessive?” Zagreus usually only had fifty at a time unless he continuously consumed Centaur Hearts through his passage through the Underworld. Besides, as a God he had obscenely high damage resistance. About the only thing that killed him quickly was his father’s Hellfire attack or, given enough time, Venom attacks and traps.

With a grim look, he placed one vial into his bulging pouch. A just in case measure as it were.

He took a look around the barren white plain he was growing accustomed to without a soul in sight, besides monsters.

The wind howled and disoriented his sense of direction as it whipped and clawed at him. It struck him that perhaps he was hopelessly lost in the icy wilderness.

Zagreus continued along the rocky terrain, finally encountering a familiar sight of bull-headed men wearing armor and shields. They reminded him of Asterius back home. “Hoy, there! Do you know where the nearest place to get something to eat or perhaps a fishing spot?”

They turned to him, ears flicking and snorted. Then, the one on the left said rudely, “Pray tell, stranger, why you sully our territory with your heinous presence?”

“Pardon me?” Zagreus bit his tongue before he lost his temper. “Look, I’m sorry if I’ve offended you in some way, but I’m rather lost right now. Perhaps you can point me in the right direction?”

They stamped their hooves, shields shaking in their grasp. “How dare you!!” They charged him with enraged eyes. Clearly they were not the friendly type.

Dashing to the side, Zagreus swept the serrated edge of his shield through the leather armor of one before letting it fly to the other’s back tearing through it. He caught it on its return and hunched back defensively as they turned and charged forward. After a few more attacks, their shields broke. Instead of submitting or running away, they continued fighting him as if gripped by madness.

Zagreus had no choice but to cut the two of them down. Just like the monsters from before, their bodies disappeared. A vial of bright green appeared in their place. 

“Not a Hi-Potion, I presume?” He picked it up to examine it.

**As the Prince suspected, the Magnades were carrying an X-potion on their persons, an item which fully restores all health. It was even rarer than a Hi-potion.**

“Darkness, had those fellows gone mad from the cold? They could have used it on themselves if they were thinking clearly.” The X-potion was warm like the waters of the Styx, comforting in a way he wasn’t expecting. “Well, no use worrying about that. I could probably sell this to the mortals for coin.” He placed it into his bulging pouch, aware that he could fit nothing else.

He continued on, stopping when he came upon a cave. “Oh, this will give me a break from the elements at least.”

**The Prince entered the unknown cave without any sense of danger, despite who lived inside. Within its dark depths lived Snow, a demon of the cold. She disliked hotsprings more than anything, but otherwise would help lost travelers find their way down the Great Glacier if they only asked nicely.**

“Hello? I’m sorry to have entered your domain like this, but I am lost and need help finding my way off this--what was it-- ‘Great Glacier’? I would be in your debt.”

**The lithe form of a woman rose from where she sat next to a still pond. Her stature was similar in form to a fury but without the wing, fangs, and Titan blood marking her as one of the Eurines. She took a step back from the power emanating from what could none other be a WEAPON of the Planet.**

_What do you mean by Planet Weapon, old man?_ Zagreus thought with a deep frown.

 _“I will do as you ask,” s_ he replied, her anxiety tinting her ghostly words. _“In exchange, please do not disturb me again.”_

Zagreus took a look around at the surroundings, wondering how in blazes this Snow could live like this. “Aren’t you lonely?”

_“Do not trouble yourself so. I am content. Now follow.”_

Obediently he trailed after her, careful not to wander too closely when she was so scared of him. They were actually some distance away from their destination. A small cabin at the base of a long steep hill.

 _“There,_ ” the demon said, pointing a clawed finger towards the cabin, just as a ferocious wind howled up the pathway.

Zagreus turned to thank her, but she was already gone. He shrugged and trudged down the path against the ceaseless wind kicking up the loose snow and partially blinding his way momentarily.

A man, not a shade, stood firmly to the ground wearing thick garments with only his face exposed. He immediately waved Zagreus inside.

Warm once more, Zagreus looked around. 

**Mr. Holzoff’s cabin was comprised of two rooms with the barest of necessities. The furnace ran on coal and kept the quaint place toasty despite the ever present blizzard raging outside.**

“My goodness, young man! What in Gaia are you doing wandering around in a blanket and tights? I’m surprised you didn’t collapse on your trek through the Great Glacier!”

Zagreus blinked at the lecture from the gray haired mortal with a strange accent. His words were barely understandable. How to explain himself… “Greetings, I’m Zagreus. I am very much lost.”

**The good mortal who worried so about the strangely dressed God took a moment to try to understand the speech he had just heard. He had yet to notice the trail of singed footsteps upon the wood floor.**

Zagreus looked down at the floor and inwardly cursed at the damage his flaming feet had wrought, _Blast!!_

“Hmm,” the mortal hummed. “Why don’t you have a lie down? I think you’ve been affected by the cold afterall.”

“Ah, on second thought, I’ll just be on my way.” He took the Hi-potion from his overburdened pouch and set it in the man’s hands. “Please pass this onto a mortal in need.”

“Why, I can’t take this, young man!”

The prince pointed to himself. “Zagreus.”

“You’ll need this with the amount of monsters running amuck, Zagreus! Please, take it back.”

Zagreus smiled and shook his head, waving goodbye to the very kind mortal. He would have to find a mortal abode made entirely of stone or some other inflammable material, as he jogged back out into the cold, just in time for the mortal to exclaim at the markings he’d left on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zagreus quickly discovered that having feet with undying flames made travel over snowpack very difficult, if near impassable, especially when he plunged into a snow drift taller than his Lord Father. As a result, he spent some time tunneling his way out with his shield. The Orb of Fire kept him warm in the process, until he luckily tumbled out of that icy catacomb onto an ice-slicked rockface after some considerable time had passed.**

“Blood and darkness,” he spat, shaking off the ice from his shield and swiping off the snow clinging to his garments and gauntlet. “Let’s not do that again.” 

The wind had died down in the time he had spent digging, so he could see much farther than before especially since the Sun had also set. Across the valley there were lights in the far distance.  _ Ah, good _ , he thought.  _ Mortals. _

He looked about seeing the long way he had to go through the treacherous snow and resolved to dash the rest of the way. His feet did not stay still long enough to send him plunging down again.

More multi-legged monsters appeared in his path, which he smashed through with ease. The round white hoppy things were particularly odd-looking to him, but he had only one goal in mind at the moment. 

Relief flooded him as his feet melted through a shallow pack of snow and ice and landed on paved stone, a pathway winding into the quaint mortal settlement. He paused to take in the scenery. 

**The Prince of the Underworld surveyed the foreign sight of what amounted to a tourist destination for the most bold of adventure seekers. The assortment of snow-capped cabins around the main lodge could hardly be called a village when it was barely a ski resort with such an original name as Icicle Inn.**

“Don’t need to look down on the good people living in this frigid clime, old man.” Zagreus dismissed the Shield of Chaos as to not upset the mortals and ran a hand through his hair to pull off any chunks of half melted ice. “There. As presentable as someone who’s spent how long out in the wilderness. What I would do for a decent bath. I hope this ‘ski resort’ comes with such amenities. I’d like something to warm eat.”

Considering he hadn’t been sleeping or eating in this environment, he was glad he was a god who needn’t worry about such things. Though, he wouldn’t have minded some of Eurydice’s Pom Porridge right about now. It was warming and sweet from the pomegranates she used. The thought of the oak nymph’s cooking brought musings of her and Orpheus. They were probably crafting another duet, knowing them. He shuddered at the thought of what Orpheus would sing about him next when his disappearance was finally noticed.

Screams immediately caught his notice. He rushed over the small hill to see that there were small mortals bundled up in thick garments with only their faces visible throwing snow at each other in obvious play.

He sighed and shook his head at himself, a hand propped on his right hip. “Kids,” he huffed out with gladness. He didn’t often see the shades of children in the Underworld as they were always hiding out away from the main thoroughfares, but he had caught glimpses. He turned to make his way towards the ‘main lodge’ of this ‘ski resort’ when a ball of compacted snow landed squarely on his exposed shoulder and slid down into the folds of his clothing. “Auuagh?!” It stopped where his belt cinched around his waist. He spun around, “Why you--!!”

**With a chorus of squeals and laughter, the children of the resort workers ran into the sparse wooded area to hide from the consequences of their feckless behavior. Giggling, they were poorly hiding behind too thin pine trees. Invigorated by their sheer nerve, the Prince simply pulled his belt up to drop the clump of wet snow to the ground. Alas, terrorizing the mortalspawn would neither endear him to their parents nor allow his use of their superior bathing facilities. With commendable restraint, he reined that Hades-born temper in.**

“Pfft. It was a harmless prank. Glad to know mortal mischievousness is alive and well after the Calamity.”

He wandered farther into the resort proper, passing by gawking mortals. He waved at them with a grin. He saw a few signs but none in the Greek that his father forced him to learn along with the script of the Olympian gods. The language barrier may be a problem. He observed the flow of people for a few minutes, observing that the path most trekked was the one heading into one particular building.

There were stairs of wood that he tiptoed up to reach the door. His heart fell when he saw the floor and walls made of wooden planks. “Blood and darkness,” he muttered under his breath, before fishing around in his satchel for a handful of gems. “Excuse me. I’d like to use your bathing facilities. You have one, don’t you?”

Summoned by his voice, a woman wearing something like a peplos came around the corner. Her hair was covered with a strange hat. “Ah, dear. Please come in from the cold, so we’re not heating the neighborhood.” She laughed at her nonsensical turn of phrase.

“My apologies, but I cannot.” He picked up his foot and showed her why it was a bad idea for him to come inside. He could smell that the steps he was perched on were beginning to smolder.

“Oh. Yes, I see how that could be a problem. I’m afraid you’ll have to find somewhere else to go.”

Zagreus, expecting that lukewarm reception, opened his palm to reveal ten beautiful gems in his hand, mainly comprising finely cut emeralds and rubies.

Her eyes popped open. “On second thought, please wait outside for a moment, dearie.”

He hopped down before he accidentally set the place on fire. The door slid shut, but even so he could hear her yell, “Jacques! I need you to bring me those leftover stone tiles inside!! And fetch Paul!”

In no time at all, the Prince of the Underworld was assigned an attendant with five thick stone tiles, bringing them forward as the Prince vacated them so he may traverse the highly flammable mortal dwelling. Soon, he was stepping down stairs into a stone-tiled bath area filled with steam. The very stone tiles his attendant used were decorating the spacious area. The floor wasn’t heated as he was expecting, but this whole blasted mortal realm was freezing so it was to be expected. With no small amount of impatience, Zagreus shucked off his gauntlets, jewelry, belts, and clothes. The satchel he kept by his feet, protective of the resources within.

He looked around for the skin-scraper so he could ruck it over his body before taking a dip. Not seeing one, he turned to his attendant who kept staring at his torso and chest. “Excuse me, good sir, but what do you use to remove dirt and sweat from yourselves? You surely don’t immediately jump in.” The thought alarmed him.

The attendant frowned at him, but after Zagreus mimed a bit more the young lad then pointed at the bottles nearby. “Scrub yourself with soap first. There’s shampoo there too. Oh and then the washcloth and towels.” He walked over to a small storage place and pulled out the fluffiest lengths of cloth Zagreus had ever set eyes on. The smallest one was placed in his hands. 

Thankfully he managed to scrub himself clean, though the method was a lot gentler than he was used to and pleasantly fragrant. He rinsed himself off with a bucket of scalding water and then sank into the steaming hot bath. He groaned, laying his head back. By the time he crawled out the water was boiling.  _ Oops. _

The attendant was white-faced as he offered a towel for Zagreus. “Your clothes were cleaned while you were in there.” He gestured to where it hung from a triangular bit of metal. Nothing was missing of his gear, though it was all polished to a shine now. “We have a meal prepared for you too, but we weren’t sure if you were staying the night. We don’t have a bed to accommodate your particular needs.”

“Paul, was it?” The attendant nodded vigorously as Zagreus dressed wasily, attaching his satchel to his hip. A handful of gems was offered. “Thank you for your help.”

The attendant quickly pocketed it and bowed his head respectfully before creating a stone pathway through the lodge again. 

Zagreus made short work of the meal and then offered more gems to the woman. He had plenty after all. “For your hospitality.”

“Thank you very much. I didn’t catch your name?”

“Zagreus,” he said with a bright grin, exiting the inn.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling well recuperated, he trekked out the Icicle Inn into the snowy wilderness once more. He finally met a coastline and traveled along it for quite some time with mountains hanging over the snowplains. Ice was certainly harder to walk on from how slippery it was, but he no longer worried about snow drifts. All along the way he killed off monsters best suited for Erebus.

**The thought gave the Prince pause. Without the Underworld, there would be nothing preventing dead souls from returning and wreaking havoc on the mortal realm. Considering they left no bodies after they were slain, perhaps that is from whence the crazed beasts were coming. That was how the wretches and other creatures of the Underworld formed, by Spirits densely gathering to create monstrous forms.**

_ What a fine mess this is, _ Zagreus tsked. Still it was very strange how they were constantly dropping items.

As he traveled along the coast, the Sun finally set, relieving his eyes of the blinding white. But the coastline ended and the only way to go was a narrow valley surrounded by a mountainous region. He dashed across the snow, searching for any way through the mountains, like a noticeable pass of some sort.

_ There! _ He entered an opening into the underground, grateful for the stone under his feet. He halfway expected his father to start yelling at him, but there was nothing but an eerie sort of silence.

**The cave system the Prince entered was the Coral Valley Cave, which led directly to the once vaunted City of the Ancients, now abandoned since the Calamity. There he would find twisted monsters of all kinds, some resembling louts and others looking altogether otherworldly to someone who had never seen snakes and crabs before.**

“Hmm.” Zagreus thought as he immediately rammed his shield into the three monsters resembling a lout with spikes protruding from their backs. As soon as he finished that Encounter, he looked at the very tall rickety ladder in front of him leading all the way up the wall.

He climbed it even as it changed angles about two-thirds up. He was very glad once he could climb off it. Before him laid deep person-sized fissures. He scratched his head, peering down each of them to see which might possibly lead him through.

A strange goblin with a shield jumped out of one of the holes, screaming. He swatted it and it fell silent after it plummeted down the shaft in front of him. “Guess I’ll go this way.”

He climbed down and raced along the pathway to the next fissure to climb down some more. On his way he passed Infernal Troves glinting in the gloom, but he didn’t stop to inspect them, not wanting to deal with monsters spontaneously appearing. He had places to go that wasn’t monster-infested.

At last, he exited the cave onto a delicate spine no thicker than his arm. 

**The Sun had risen once more, illuminating the spiral shell abode that the Prince was presently gazing upon. The architecture of this place would have delighted Lord Poseidon for the imagery of the sea that the conch-shelled buildings presented and the coral decorations alighting the city-proper. The mortals called these ruins the Forbidden City, for it had haunting whispers and technology beyond their comprehension.**

“Isn’t that interesting,” Zagreus mused as he ran down the circular pathway leading to an opening. The barebones of what must have once been a grand stairway yawned in front of him. He decided it was simpler to jump to the ground instead of risking health from an accidental fall off the spiraling spines.

There wasn’t another soul around, obviously since it was abandoned. But something about the place felt like home. The emptiness made him feel sad as if he had left Cerberus alone without all the pets and toys and treats the three-headed hellhound deserved.

As he walked along the twisting pathway among the rocky terrain he saw many more of those strange conical houses, but something was drawing him to the impressive city center. The central path brought him through a narrower path way, where the branching decorative elements made it hard to even see the sky. The path finally parted into a circular one curving gracefully around a pond of water so clear he could see straight to the bottom. The trees standing around the center looked dead, unlike the ones by Icicle Inn. A bright ray of light shone down on the massive conch shell monstrosity perched near the water.

Without any qualms, he crossed the bridge into the building, then ventured up the pathway, stopping when he came upon a glass staircase leading down. The water he had seen outside the building was stopped by some unknown force.

His chest filled with excitement as he raced down the stairs. This didn’t look mortal made in the slightest. 

**The Prince ran down the chasm which held remnants of the Olympian gods’ powers. The castle sitting below the pond was none other than Lord Poseidon’s very own homely estate. Perhaps he had sought to teach the mortals as much knowledge of the gods before he too was subsumed by the voracious Lifestream, seeking ever more power to destroy the Calamity. The Ancients, Cetra as they called themselves, were the mortals gifted with this knowledge and the ability to commune with the Lifestream. Though the only surviving one was currently deep in prayer on the Planet Altar, attempting to summon Holy to protect the Planet in case Meteorfall was successfully cast.**

Zagreus stopped at the end of the stairs to gaze down at the young mortal girl wearing a pink peplos with a tightly fitting red himation (though it didn’t look right to be one). Behind her was a beautiful staff reminiscent of the one Hermes preferred with the wings at the top, her hands were clasped in prayer. The orb of power held in her hair glowed with a soft white light. He climbed down the stone stairs until he met the raised stones making a risky pathway to the altar of what remained of this worlds’ Gods. “Err, hello there, miss? Sorry to intrude.”

So deep in prayer, the brown-haired girl didn’t lift her head.

He dashed across the gap, stopping lightly on the landing. “Excuse me, miss. I--” His breath caught when the girl opened her eyes showing eyes a vibrant green like his mother’s.

“Oh! The Planet sent you. Oh my  _ goodness  _ it worked!” Tears filled her bright eyes with relief as she cupped her mouth. 

“I… what now? I’m sorry. Er. Let’s start off with introductions shall we?” Zagreus gave her a princely bow. “I’m Zagreus. I’m not sure about this Planet business, but if you have need of my services, there’s no one more stubborn than me, no matter how many times I slip into the Styx--er, I suppose it’s the Lifestream here--I get spat back out.” He scratched his head and grinned.

The girl stood gingerly and pulled the fabric of her peplos on both sides in a strange sort of bow. “My name is Aerith Gainsborough. I’m so glad you’re here. As the Lifestream’s avatar, you’ll be able to purify Sephiroth of Jenova’s cells.”

“The Calamity’s name is Sephiroth?” He asked for elaboration, ignoring how she called him an avatar, when he was a god, not some mortal champion presented with Boons of power.

“Ah, no it’s a bit complicated. Jenova is an alien entity. She’s not of the Planet. She’s like a virus that eats everything she touches. She was in stasis for a very very long time before some of Shinra’s scientists dug her up, and then…” Aerith spread her hands helplessly. “Sephiroth, he’s a product of human experimentation and Jenova cells. He learned the truth of his origins and went mad. Now, he wants to kill everything and join his ‘Mother’ among the stars, consuming Planets as they go.”

“So,” Zagreus said, cocking his head with a hand on his hip. He waved his free hand around. “You’re telling me mortals stuck their noses into business they shouldn’t have and have created an immortal obsessed with making a true Armageddon come to pass.” He shook his head in disappointment. “Well, the gods shouldn’t have left that thing laying around, but they must not have had enough strength to destroy the Calamity completely.”

“Something like that,” she said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. “So… will you please help us?” She clasped her hands on her chin and looked imploringly up at him.

How could he say no to this girl, the first person he’s been able to converse with since arriving here? “You have my support. I’ll do everything in my power to destroy that which nothing thus far has succeeded in destroying.”

She clapped a few times, a giddy smile on her face. “Great! Let’s rejoin the others then. I think they were trying to get the Black Materia at the Temple before Sephiroth did.” She gathered up her staff and then brazenly hopped from stone pedestal to stone pedestal, though it made Zagreus’ heart jump up in his throat. He simply dashed across once more, landing lightly on his toes. He hoped he would be able to speak with her companions, future saviors of the Planet. They must be an interesting bunch.

“So you'll need to join my party then, Zagreus. I’ll share any equipment you might need!”

Having been a solo fighter for however many times he’s tried to escape the Underworld--besides the scant times he was able to summon a friend to help--being in a group would be refreshing.

It was interesting to say the least. After they clasped hands, he could see that her basic strength and defense were almost nothing but that she was overflowing with magic. She could cast as many times as she liked without growing tired. Her health was over two thousand. Little wonder the vials of potions recovered so much health. Must be a mortal thing. They didn't have Death Defiances like he did. 

She gasped a little. “Based off your stats, you really are nearly invulnerable huh. I can’t remember how long it’s been since I was at 150 health... Oh! I have a Mythril Armlet you can wear so you can attach Materia.” She frowned with a curled finger by her lips. “Question though: What’s a bloodstone?”

“Ah. I cast out one of these to attack enemies.” With a little concentration, he summoned the crimson diamond with a bright center from beneath his skin. “Only three at a time, until I either slay the opponent or it falls out.” He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

She tilted her head thoughtfully and then looked up at him. “Zagreus. Do you know what Materia is?”

“I… had not heard of the term, no.”

She pulled out a familiar green orb from her mighty staff, “There are four types, but this one’s elemental.”

“Oh I have a Fire Orb.” He pulled it from his satchel to show her.

With tentative fingers she plucked it from his grasp and inspected it, “Oh wow! You’ve already Mastered this. Stick it in the slot on the armlet so you can call up fire!” She peered at him again and clapped her hands once he had done as she asked, “Oh and you have magic power too so why not try casting from it onto your bloodstones sometime? I’m sure it would hit harder. You just focus on it and call out ‘Fire!’ and then direct the magic where you want it to go.”

With a frown of concentration, Zagreus closed his eyes, focusing on the roiling power of the orb. He successfully summoned a bloodstone as he cast Fire and absolutely decimated a lone column on the altar. “Oops. Well, that blast radius means I won't be able to do it in close combat.” He tilted his head in apology. "Sorry for desecrating your home, Uncle Poseidon."

“Who?” Aerith queried, swaying her whole body to one side with a thoughtful hum as she inspected the complete destruction a simple Fire spell had wrought.

“Er. Well, that’s part of a long boring story. And, we need to get going, so shall we?” Zagreus gestured towards the stairs. “I’ll lead the way and draw any monsters from you.”

“Great! I did have a little trouble making it here on my own without a tank, hehe! Thanks, Zagreus!”

He smiled in her direction and made the long trek up and out of the Forbidden CIty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild angst coming up. :(

With Aerith as his guide, he no longer had to wander aimlessly or try to communicate with the locals who couldn’t understand him anyway. They passed through an enchanted forest with a powerful spell on the area that felt like Hypnos’ work into a place called Bone Village. Aerith said it was an ‘excavation site’, where mortals whiled away their days digging for artifacts of an ancient age. To try to uncover the history that the Calamity erased with endless war and destruction spanning several centuries. 

Zagreus nodded with a low hum, listening to her in depth explanations with a rapt quiet respect the girl didn’t seem used to.

Several mortals gazed curiously in his direction, but none attempted to speak with him when the much less intimidating Aerith was available. Their manner of dress was rather unusual to Zagreus but he was realizing that truly _he_ was the odd one out among the Surface dwellers.

Thankfully, Aerith had shooed him away while she requisitioned their ride off of the North Continent so Zagreus could wander around the digsite, watching with deep curiosity at how the workers sensed possible ‘finds’, buried treasure. It was a confusing process to him at least.

_:Murrrrr:_

**The Prince turned towards the familiar whisper with no small amount of confusion for it was not the kindly voice echoing through his mind describing settings and characters on a whim. It was another. One he didn’t think he would hear again as long as he remained in this realm dominated by the Lifestream. The Prince willed his mighty shield into existence and began to turn the soil nearby.**

“Whose voice is that??” 

Before long a red orb of crystallized mako was uncovered. He bent forward and picked it up with no small amount of wonder. “So, this is Red Materia?”

**:MUUURDERERRRRRRRR:**

He let out a shocked noise. “Tisiphone?! Is that _you_?”

**:MUURRRRR..DERRRR. MURRR:**

“Yes, of course. That has always been the extent of our conversation, hasn’t it.” Zagreus sighed and gently set it into one of the slots on Aerith’s Keepsake, the Mythril Armlet. “I suppose the Lifestream also took your sisters as well then. Are they also trapped within stone?”

:muuurrrrderr: came the uncertain whisper.

**An unpleasant thought roared through the Prince’s mind. His knees weakened at the Planet-shattering concept for Materia was simply crystallized Mako and the Gods and Goddesses had been subsumed within the Lifestream composed of the foul green substance. The ramifications that the Prince’s relatives and friends had been remade into another form instead of simply disappearing was shocking in an entirely horrifying way.**

“Meg, Than…. Mother. Father. Are you all…?” He held the armlet up to one of the stray beams of light dappling through the trees. The Orb gleamed with a bright green flickering inside of it for a moment, murmuring quietly.

Light footsteps ran towards him, “Zagreus!! We really lucked out!” 

Zagreus turned with a heavy heart, and Aerith paused when she saw his face. The girl hesitated, reaching out before drawing her hand back again. “Oh no. What happened?”

He turned away. “You said the green orbs of magic were Elemental. What, then, are the red?”

“Summons. I think there’s eighteen that’s known, but more get found every few years.”

Zagreus showed her the one he had found. It seemed to be purring with Aerith nearby. Tisiphone detested the blackest souls of mortals with all her might, so it came as no surprise that such a kind soul would elicit such a response. 

Aerith gently touched the materia and gasped. “This is Bahamut Zero! I heard it was the strongest of the Bahamut summons. How…?”

“Her name is Tisiphone,” Zagreus said, dropping his arm away and then forced a smile, waving a hand around flippantly. “Never mind that. You said we lucked out?”

Her green eyes peered at him, and Zagreus felt exposed under that too-wise stare. “...A seaplane will be landing tomorrow morning. I snagged return trip tickets for us by winning a bet.” She flashed a hand sign that Zagreus was unfamiliar with. “So we’ll have gil when we need to catch a boat from Costa del Rey to Junon, though it might get a little tricky from there, especially with the way you’re dressed…”

“So, is this ‘seaplane’ fireproof?”

“Oh,” she brought her hand up to her mouth and crouched to look at his glowing, orange feet. “I was thinking…” She grinned and looked up at him. “How do you feel about metal clogs?”

“Whatever you think is appropriate will be fine, I’m sure.”

“I know what we’ll do then!” She grasped his forearm and tugged him to follow as she lightly sprinted across the uneven excavation site.


	6. Chapter 6

Before long they stopped at the building labeled [INN] like the one at Icicle Inn. “I’ll be right back!” She giggled lightly and hopped up the steps. Zagreus crossed his arms and waited patiently. The only folks around were diggers and none would even meet his eye.

A few moments later, Aerith reappeared carrying two wrapped parcels. “There’s a blacksmith that lives down this way! He’ll have fun with this order I’m sure, hehe.”

Wondering what these metal clogs would entail, Zagreus jogged to keep up with her. The sound of a hammer striking an anvil rang through the air as a small blacksmith’s shed appeared behind a wall of stone. “Hellooooo? Mr. Pitre?”

A loud hissing sounded as steam billowed up and a stout man wearing a leather apron appeared, pulling his tight eyewear up. “Yes, lass. What is it?”

“My friend needs these to be transformed into metal clogs before we leave by plane tomorrow.”

The blacksmith accepted the oddly wrapped parcels with ease. “Cast iron pans, I take it? Why would he need--” Mr. Pitre’s words stilled on his tongue as he took in Zagreus’ form, especially the glowing orange feet. 

“Ah, I see,” the blacksmith said weakly. He rubbed his dirty knuckles under his chin thoughtfully. “I’ll need ta take some wee measurements, lad. An’ an express order like tha’ won’t come cheap. I’ll have to build a mold t’’make a cast. Ye can’t forge cast iron.”

Aerith blinked at him and then frowned. “Oh…”

Zagreus offered him thirty gems with a smile and a questioning head tilt.

“By the Goddess. Tha’ will be more than enough, lad. Too much honestly.” Accepting the gems, the blacksmith turned to Aerith again. “I won’t ask where he came from or who he is, but I do have a couple sets of clothes he can have an’ a belt, so he isn’t wearing…. Erm.” 

**The world-renowned (though retired) Shinra Head Engineer of the mighty mythril plates and pillars of Midgar, Pewter Pitre, paused. The mortal’s dark blue eyes lingered on the skulls of the Prince’s first hellhound Kereberus--who sadly passed from old age when he was but a young godling--that adorned his broad left shoulder. The eyes tilted up to the ever-burning laurels wrapped around the Prince’s crown. Clearly, the mortal understood that this was no ordinary man, remembering his Ma’s fanciful myths of the Gods and Goddesses before the Calamity laid those powerful, fickle beings to ruin. Clearly, the stories held more truth to them than he had thought. His mind contemplated what this God’s domain and specialty was. He could only recall the Lord of the Underworld, Hades, having flaming feet.**

Disappointed at the abrupt end of narration, Zagreus stood stockstill with the sharp eyes still focused on him. So, the mortals still had stories of them, his family, though nearly lost to time. He felt impatient at the crumbs being fed to him a little at a time, but knew eventually all would come to light.

With a kindly nod towards Zagreus, the mortal turned back to Aerith. “I can also provide a case where he can store his… ensemble. I do have an extra pair of welding goggles he can use as well..”

“What, good sir, are ‘welding goggles’? Are they a type of jewelry?” Zagreus asked, but wasn’t understood by the perturbed metal craftsman and half-ignored by Aerith. 

Instead, the girl clapped her hands and smiled brightly at the much larger man. “Oh that will be fantastic, Mr. Pitre!! Yes, please do!! Zagreus is from far away so he hasn’t learned to speak our language, though he understands just fine.”

“Ah, I see. So, your name is Zagreus, lad?”

He smiled and nodded at the blacksmith, who seemed to look thoughtful.

“And I’m Aerith Gainsborough! It’s very nice to meet you, sir.”

“Aye, aye.” A stool was dragged over and offered to Zagreus so he sat down and, after a gesture from the blacksmith, placed his ankle on the anvil. The blacksmith brought out his measuring tools and thoroughly took down notes, before having Zagreus switch feet and doing the same once more.

“It’ll be ready by early tomorrow morning before sunrise.” He turned and hollered towards the tiny cottage across the path. “Corinne!” 

As soon as the dark-haired woman stepped out, the man gave her instructions about the clothing and luggage he wanted brought out. 

“Sure thing, Pa,” she said before disappearing back into the squat house. She had spent most of the time during her father’s orders, staring at Zagreus’ hair. He didn’t think the coloring was that odd to be honest.

“Tsch. I can tell when my daughter sets her sights on someone,” the blacksmith seemed to bemoan. “Thank the Goddess that ye’ll be gone by morn.”

“Which Goddess?” Zagreus asked impulsively.

“Eh?”

Aerith clasped her hands behind her. “He asked which Goddess, sir.”

“The Goddess Minerva, o’ course, Goddess of Wisdom and Protection. She is said to spring from the Lifestream in times of great need, fully formed.”

 _So, Cousin Athena was given another name_ , Zagreus mused. “Thank you for your explanation, good sir. And for your expert craftsmanship services.”

Aerith faithfully repeated what he said, and the blacksmith looked surprised. “It’s no trouble a’ all, Lord Zagreus.”

Aerith shot Zagreus a look, mouthing ‘Lord?’

Zagreus raised his hands to appear disarmed. “Please. Zagreus is fine, sir. I’m merely a lost traveler.”

It was at that moment that Corinne reappeared; her father immediately sent her away after relieving her of the leather case she carried and offered the item to Aerith. “The half-trousers lace up the sides so his feet shouldn’t be a problem. They’re also crafted from leather treated with magic so it should resist immolation even if a mishap were to occur.” 

“Thanks! I really appreciate your help, Mr. Pitre.”

He turned towards his crafting table with his notes of measurements. “Stay safe and we’ll be even, Aerith.”

“Sure thing!” She chirped back and wound her arm through Zagreus’, apparently intent on dragging him away.

“And Zagreus? I ask you t’protect her. We mortals are easily killed.” The blacksmith’s eyes locked with his mismatched ones.

“I swear on my life and recurrent deaths,” he responded gravely.

Seeming to accept this, even if he couldn’t understand the words the intent was clear enough. The blacksmith turned back to his workbench.

It was Zagreus who pulled them away from the blacksmith’s work area. Aerith was frowning and biting her lower lip.

Once they were far enough away from others in Bone Village, but not in the monster-infested areas outside of it, she removed her arm from his and put her hands on her hips. “Okay, Zagreus! Spill! What was _that_ about, huh?”

“You’ve realized I’m a god, not an avatar, right?” He crossed his arms.

She tittered nervously. “Yeah, now I definitely do.”

“But the gods… they--we are not invulnerable. Not entirely.”

“Oh?” Curiosity brimmed in her green eyes, and Zagreus nodded.

“We bleed just like any mortal, feel pain, and such. The only difference is death doesn’t change us like it does for mortals. Mortals become shades of their former selves. No longer entirely corporeal without help. That is, before the Lifestream formed. As you can plainly see, it can turn Gods into Red Materia.” Zagreus uncrossed his arms and shook his head, sighing. “I’m not explaining things very well, am I?” Not to be unexpected when each day seemed to bring new information to light on the plight of his relatives.

Aerith tilted to the side, her long hair swaying with her. “Mmm. I think I get it.” Her lips pursed as she looked up at him. “You said you died before?”

“Oh, many, many times,” he admitted readily. “The Underworld is not a forgiving place and my father didn’t approve of my need to leave and explore on my own. To be out from under his thumb.”

“I see… And what about Tisiphone? Is she a friend?” Her eyes softened with sadness.

“More like a work associate,” he corrected. “She worked for my father, Lord Hades.”

Aerith blinked with confusion. “You mean the Summons were once people? Not just aspects of the Lifestream?” She didn’t wait for a response. “Oh!! You said Hades right? I have that Summon.”

It was Zagreus’ turn to look taken aback. “What?!”

“Mhm! I found it in the city at the bottom of that long staircase.” She popped it out of her staff and offered up the red materia that seemed to groan quietly. 

He took it in his palm with a look of concentration. “Lord Hades?”

: **KrrrrrrghhhhhhHAaaaaahhrrrhhh:** came the very annoyed tone.

Zagreus laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Oh, _darkness_ , Aerith! He isn’t my father. This is Charon, the former boatman of the River Styx. He has a great fondness for the glitter of gold, or had.” He locked eyes with the murk within the red orb. He thought he saw a glimpse of purple within. “How are you doing old friend?”

**:Hhrrrrrrrnngggghhhhhh harrrrrgggghauuuuu:**

Of all the Cthonic gods, Zagreus had understood Charon the least, but he thought he got the gist. “Yes, I imagine being trapped inside a gem would be unbearably boring.”

“You can speak with the Summons?” Aerith’s query was breathless with wonder. 

“Sort of. These two in particular weren’t very coherent when they weren’t Red Materia. Tisiphone is--was always a bit obsessed with punishing murderers that it was the only word she used and Charon had no lips or tongue to form words… so.”

“I see.” Aerith looked meaningfully at the red orb in his grip. “I could feel a stirring in there, like with the souls within the Lifestream, but I never imagined... “ She clasped her hands near her thighs. “I had no idea,” she mused. The quiet sympathy was back. “You can keep him.”

“The armlet you gave me only has two slots,” he pointed out.

“That’s right! Hm... I should have…” She frowned and dug around her satchel before pulling out a more delicate looking bracelet. “This. It’s a Geometric Bracelet.” She offered it to him. He put the "Hades" summon in first and quickly transferred the other two over before removing the armlet and handing it back to her. “If we find more of them, I have others with even more slots.” She grinned. “With your stats, you don’t really need armor. You’re just extremely weak to status effects. Which now that I think about it… I’m glad I found an extra one.” She dug into her satchel once more and pulled out a length of ribbon. “Tie this on you somewhere!” 

As he tied the bit of cloth around his thigh, a rush of warmth seemed to pulse from it and he lightly traced a finger over it before dropping his chiton to cover it.

Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. “I didn’t think gods could have problems with status effects,” she teased.

“Well, my mother has mortal blood,” he conceded with a cross look. He’d been teased many times for bleeding red.

“I see!” She clapped her hands together, signaling the end to that conversation. “It’s getting dark. Let’s set up camp! And have you try on some of these clothes.”

“Are you offering to dress me?”

“Excuse me?” She squeaked out, blushing brightly.

“I’m teasing you,” he said apologetically. “Dressing attendants are common where I’m from and I had to fight to throw them out. But if I have any questions, I’ll ask, but I’m sure the garments will be self-explanatory. I’m used to lacing up my shin guards.” Then he sent her a crooked grin. “And I’m afraid my heart is already taken.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she giggled. “You’ll have to tell me sometime. I love hearing about people’s romance.”

He laughed lightly at that, pleasantly surprised. “Sure. I’ll tell you a little about them sometime. Now, how do we set up camp?”

“Huh?” Her head whipped towards him with a confused look.

“Hm?” He blinked at her, wondering if he mistepped again.

“I…” Taking a deep breath, she recovered quickly with a chipper smile. “Okay. I’ll show you how!” 


	7. Chapter 7

Wearing the mortal clothes, Zagreus kept the fire burning during the night, that domain of his foster mother, Nyx. The darkness was calming and familiar in a way that the stark daylight of the Surface wasn’t. He doesn’t sleep. There was no need anyway, and he said as much to Aerith when she offered to take ‘second watch’.

One blink to the next and someone in a red peplos floated into his vision; Zagreus stood in surprise and happiness at the appearance of his foster brother, Sleep Incarnate, though he has changed since last Zagreus had seen him. For one, he no longer wore a sleeping mask like a headband and his blanket-cape was threadbare. The Cthonic god gently touched the mortal girl’s temple, who murmured something in her sleep, before the god turned toward Zagreus.

“Hypnos…” 

“I placed her into a deeper slumber so we wouldn’t be disturbed.” Sleep Incarnate was much older, all trace of joy gone from his golden eyes, instead replaced by icy shadow. There was a flatness there now, more grim than his brother’s. “Two millennia ago, before my very eyes you were changed into a gem, Zagreus, like your father. How are you here?” 

“I’m from another place. Before the Lifestream,” he answered, concern lacing his tone at his friend’s tired appearance. “The Shield of Chaos made it possible somehow.” Zagreus drew in a deep breath. “Then, is it true that the Underworld…”

“Gone,” Hypnos whispered, crouching beside the fire. The light flickered in his golden eyes, reflecting sadness and regret. “Flooded by Gaia’s blood. The Calamity had wounded her so greatly when it crashed into her…The Queen was able to escape, but it almost ruined her when...”

“Father and I did not.” Zagreus gazed at him. “And what of my mother then?”

A stretch of moments fell silent between them. Sleep Incarnate ran his hand through the tight curls of his white hair without answering. 

“Hypnos?”

“I don’t know,” Hypnos murmured. “The Fates are crueler now, Zagreus, and more powerful than before. I am only here because they will it so.” 

“What of your twin?”

“Ah,” Hypnos sighed, his lips quirking into a semblance of a smile. “Even more of a workaholic, worse than Lord Hades ever was. With those bloody mako reactors sapping his strength, when he’s not tending to souls, he’s sleeping. Like you should be.” He yawned as if to underline his point.

“I don’t need it.”

“You know, you’re much more mortal than you think,” quipped Hypnos, propping his head up. “You’ll die from sleep deprivation if you keep this up. Which you could have avoided if only you, you know, slept.” A ghost of his cheekiness slipped into his smile this time, but it faded again as his lower lip trembled. “Than’ll be angry if I let that happen. You really should let me help.”

“Fine but if something kills us in our sleep I’ll never let you live it down.”

“Tsk, who do you take me for?” Delight filled those golden eyes as a long-fingered hand gracefully moved to touch his temple. “ _Sleep_.”

And so he did.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke with a start, still leaning against the tree. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took in a deep breath of the smell of delicious food cooking.

Aerith was humming as she cooked some kind of meat. When he moved, she smiled. “Morning, sleepyhead. I thought gods didn’t need to sleep?”

“Apparently, I was wrong.” 

He joined her for a quick breakfast and helped pack up camp. They headed to the blacksmith to collect his clogs. He wore the goggles, and the pain in his head eased when it tinted the world around him to gloomier shades. 

The clogs were a lot fancier than he had anticipated. They were a shiny white and tipped with multiple wings. Embedded in the bottom and sides were purple orbs, so-called ‘independent’ materia to help absorb the heat further. 

“The fins help disperse th’ heat,” the blacksmith explained, scratching his nose. “It’s why I could outfit rubber soles on th’ bottom.” As soon as Zagreus put them on, he was also given a pair of shin guards. “It’s a set,” came the gruff explanation.

“These are perfect!!” Aerith exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly, while Zagreus strapped the clogs into the shin guards. The combined armor was clearly a work of art. Hard to imagine that it was whipped up overnight. 

“Is there anything I can do to repay you for your masterful work, sir?” Zagreus wanted to offer more gems but the blacksmith seemed the stubborn sort and would likely refuse.

“Take good care of it, s’all I ask. You’ve paid me more than enough, and t’be honest I enjoyed the challenge. Not every day I use my engineering background.”

“Glad to provide,” Zagreus smiled.

Aerith giggled. “We should get going! Don’t want to miss our ride!”

“Take care of yourselves,” the blacksmith threw over his shoulder as he went back to work.

Soon they arrived at the sole pier; the hum of the approaching ‘seaplane’ turned into a buzzing cacophony. Zagreus watched in awe as the flying contraption landed in the water and slowly drove in their direction.

The clogs worked wonderfully as they kept his feet from setting it ablaze, and they were off to a place called Costa del Sol. 

When they arrived, Zagreus finally felt at home, carrying the leather case with him. It was a comfortable sweltering temperature, though the bright sunlight would’ve been the only drawback if he wasn’t already wearing goggles.

“I was thinking,”Aerith mused. “We probably don’t need to go to Junon at all. Mideel is a hot springs resort area. There should be a travel agency willing to book a trip that way!”

“Why is it so important we go there?” 

Aerith looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. “We have to prevent Cloud from getting the Black Materia. That’s why I left my group early and went to the city to pray. If Holy was in place first then I wouldn’t be in a hurry to cast it later. But then you appeared and I thought, we should go help!”

“I see.” Zagreus frowned. “Wait. I thought you said there were  _ four  _ types of materia?”

“Actually, there’s five.” She let out a giggle with an ‘oops’. “Ah, you rarely see the fifth kind. The kind embedded in your shoes right now! Plus, I didn’t count unique ones like Holy or Meteor, which are white and black respectively.”

“I see. So you’ll book our next trip out?”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know when it’s done. You can explore until then.” She grinned and waved as he took her up on that.

Zagreus wandered around, observing the habits of the living mortals. They were all in a state of contentment, either resting or playing. Kids weren’t kind about his getup, but no one was actively scared of him with his burning feet hidden away. A teen even offered to teach him how to swim when he was enamored by those floating around in the seawater. 

“Take your shoes and armor off, or else you’ll sink,” he was told, but he refused as a matter of course. A sigh and an eyeroll later, the teen proceeded to guide him through the motions. He wasn’t half-bad at it, though his sodden clothes and clogs were definitely making it hard to keep his head above water.

After several tries of that, Zagreus was offered a place on a bit of thick cloth to lay on to dry. No one commented on the steam rising from his armor.

That was how Aerith later found him, laid out on a borrowed bathing towel, sunning his clothes dry. "You’re a lucky charm, Zagreus! The Mideel Cruise leaves in a few hours, and they really wanted to sell more tickets so I got them for a steal. Apparently there are more sea monsters showing up, and it’s been really bad for business. Shouldn’t be a problem for us though, yeah?” She grinned happily at him and Zagreus finally sat up, yawning. 

“Not at all.”

“Why don’t we eat a meal while we’re here? I saved enough gil that we can get lobster!”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you tortillalady and theflowersalesman for your betaing skills. ♥

**Seagulls cried over the heads of the Prince and his charge where they leaned against the bannister, bellies full of Costa del Sol delicacies, as the behemoth ship sailed out into the expansive sea. The lulling movement and sound of the waves threatened to put the Prince asleep, but he stubbornly remained upright. As luck would have it, the party of two just missed a group of Turks investigating the sighting of the last Cetra. Miss Gainsborough continued to wear the same iconic pink dress and red jacket due to having several copies of them as they were her very favorite outfit pairing, but this was proving to make tracking her fairly simple for the Black Ops team of Shinra.**

Zagreus glanced over at his companion, quirking up an eyebrow. “Aerith, what are Turks and why are they following you?”

She made a small ‘o’ with her mouth and brushed her bangs out from her eyes. “Ah, combat-trained investigators of the same company that made Sephiroth.” She blinked up at him. “How do you know they’re following us, if you don’t know who they are?”

He waved a hand in the air. “Courtesy of the narrator. I guess you don’t have one of those.”

“....No.” She giggled. “Another god thing?”

“Might just be a ‘me’ thing. But these people know you on sight. Might need to change your wardrobe too, hm?”

Delicate fingers ran through her high ponytail as she let out a soft sigh, barely heard over the breaking waves against the ship. “Time for a complete makeover. Do you think I should go for purple eyes? Black hair?”

Zagreus sent her a look of utmost confusion. “How?”

“Oh, this is going to be fun!” She sang out, dragging him to the lower decks where shops of all kinds could be found.

A few hours later and Aerith looked like a completely different person, or would have if she stopped smiling and tilting her whole body to peer up at Zagreus’ surprise. “Ta-da!”

She had cut her hair short, using hair clips to hold it away from her face. Her outfit consisted of a tailored blue shirt and similar white trousers to Zagreus, minus the leather and side lacing. There were special coverings on her eyes to give them the appearance of a dark purple color. It was quite striking.

“Well? How do I look?”

“Surprising. I wouldn’t have recognized you if I had to find you in a crowd.”

Aerith spun around. “Good! That’s what I wanted to hear! Anyway, we should be close now. Let’s go back to the upper deck!”

 _Close now? What is she planning?_ Zagreus dutifully followed, staring up at the weird ‘seagulls’ as they drifted on the air above them. In the distance, he could see a shore and a very large contraption slightly reminiscent of the seaplane.

Aerith shielded her eyes and let out a gleeful noise. “I was right! Ok, Zagreus. We’re gonna jump overboard and swim the rest of the way!” She was already climbing onto the bannister and before he could stop her had already jumped in with a loud splash. Summoning up his shield, Zagreus vaulted over it as well and landed with his shield down to lessen the impact.

Even with her satchel and attached staff, she was quite the swimmer as she was already some distance away from him, while he tried not to get caught in the waves kicking out from the ship.

Blood and darkness, he was not going to die here. Hadn’t she mentioned sea monsters?! What could this girl be thinking being so rash? He powered through the water with as much force as he could muster, but by the time he made it to the beach his bones felt like jelly.

Aerith clasped her hands together and cast a form of gentle wind magic on him, drying the clothes and hair that it touched. “That should feel better yeah?”

He finally pushed himself up, clouds of steam wafting out of his clogs. The leather case he had jumped into the sea with was nowhere to be found. A pity. He liked that chiton. The only real loss was in sentimental value with Kereberus' skulls missing. “You realize I only learned how to swim today.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked.” She did look regretful, so Zagreus forgave her despite how his pride smarted that she was the much better swimmer.

“Alright. The Temple of the Ancients?”

She pointed to the forest. “Should be right through there.”

A great rumbling overtook them and a light flashed then pierced through the sky. 

“Oh no!! We need to hurry, Zagreus!!”

They raced through the thick underbrush until they met a clearing, but ,instead of halting at the edge, Aerith immediately ran over to climb down.

Zagreus simply hopped into the opening and landed with his shield down right between a blond scrawny mortal and something that rang of foulness through his mind.

“The Black Materia!” Aerith cried pointing towards the blond mortal.

His attention moved to the mortal, who was offering it, and he snatched it from his hand, shoving the mortal back, just as an impossibly long sword sang through the air behind him.

“That… Is. MINE.”

Zagreus tucked it into his bag of resources, glancing behind him to see that the dazed mortal was being helped up the wall by Aerith and another wearing goggles on his forehead. “I think not. Sephiroth, was it?” He held his shield up, grinning. “I don’t suppose asking nicely to leave Gaia, would work?”

“This is none of your concern,” hissed the silver-haired monster, who swiped at Zagreus and was infuriated when the shield blocked his sword again and again.

“I think it is,” Zagreus smashed into Calamity’s child, striking as he dashed and slamming him into the wall with a bullrush attack. Before Sephiroth could recover, he slammed the monster again with his shield. 

“Zagreus!!” was not enough of a warning, as he was critically stabbed from behind by an exact copy of the being before him, and then ice encapsulated him from a cast from creaking leather gloves. The silver-haired not-mortal looked victorious, but it was clear that he had no idea what he was.

“Urgh…! You got me,” Zagreus grit out with a cheeky grin, and he fell into the pooling Lifestream beneath him, successfully keeping the Black Materia out of the hands of one Sephiroth. The last thing he heard before his consciousness faded was a roar of unadulterated rage.


	10. Chapter 10

He floated in the dark instead of being spat out onto cold earth from a Mako fountain. Zagreus turned his heavy head as memories resurfaced, but he could see nothing. Then a bright light flashed into being behind him and his surroundings sang in green as a familiar bell tolled.

“You. Are. A. Fool,” came a thready croak near him.

“Than!” He turned his head to the black cloaked figure wearing a silvered skullmask with his silver scythe cradled in the crook of his elbow. Zagreus could not move to wrap him in a hug as he remained suspended horizontally. “Where are we?”

“Liminal. Space.” A gloved, nearly skeletal hand grasped towards Zagreus’ chest, and then pain lanced through him as a sickly purple wisp was yanked from him and writhed in Death Incarnate’s fist before letting out one last shriek as black flame consumed it.

“What--”

“Jenova.” Thanatos took the scythe in his hand, its eye-gem a red orb instead of purple. “She. Taints. Corrupts.” He pulled in a whistling breath. “Mirror. Of. Night. Is. No. More.” He raised a pointed forefinger. “Death. Defiance. Is. No. More.”

He wasn’t worried about the bloody mirror! “Than… what happened to you?” Zagreus stared up at the cloaked figure who struggled to breath and speak.

“Gaia. Weakens.” He reached up and removed the mask, revealing a face with sunken eyes and skin so tight on his cheekbones that his family resemblance to Charon was extremely apparent. “So. Do. I,” he wheezed, his golden eyes burning fiercely in the hollows of his eye sockets. Though his body was severely weakened, Thanatos’ will was powerful as ever.

Zagreus did not turn away. He felt saddened to see Than reduced to this, having been absorbed by Gaia with their fates utterly entwined together. “Is there anything I can do to stop it?”

“I. Am. Gaia’s. Heart,” he rasped behind too-thin lips and a shriveled tongue. “I. Cycle. The. Lifestream.” He gasped out, struggling on the words, his throat making worrisome clicking noises. “Mortals. Must. Cease. Mako. Consumption. Before. They. Doom. Us. All.”

Zagreus caught Than’s icy hand and threaded fingers with his bony ones. The world seemed to right itself finally, and Zagreus pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his skeletal body. “I will do my best, Than.”

**:Hey, it’s another me! How’d you get here?:**

Zagreus blinked at the voice and looked about the space before his eyes settled on the red gem, seeming to wink in the green. “Hey, wait. That’s me!”

Thanatos looked perturbed, his piercing gold eyes flicking from the summon materia to Zagreus and back. “Yes.”

**:Of course! Who else would it be? But how did *you* get here?:**

“A Chaos portal made of green,” Zagreus said with a grin. He wished to step forward to touch the gem but still didn’t have the strength to. His limbs felt so heavy; hugging Than had all but drained what strength he had pulled forth. “So, two thousand years have passed since the Cataclysm?”

**:Give or take. Hard to tell when you’ve been turned into a gem. When Than was stronger, he’d summon me forth to keep him company.:**

Than coughed, turning his head away with telltale embarrassment.

“Oh? Do tell! What form do you take?” Zagreus peered at the gem.

**:A massive firebird! They call me Phoenix. I can revive mortals to full health and send punishing fire at their enemies. Wicked, eh?:**

“Impressive! Speaking of summons… have you seen Father? Or Mother?”

**:Father is a hellbeast, renamed Ifrit. Do say ‘hi’ for me if you see him! But I haven’t seen Mother since cataclysm. Than’s looked but… there’s been no trace of her.:** The voice dropped to a whisper at the end as if it were a personal failing.

Zagreus took a deep breath and offered, “Is it possible, since she was half mortal…”

The gem’s light dulled at that.  **:Than’s been scouring among the souls of the Dead for ages when we realized she might be reincarnated, but to no avail. We think she might be in the Promised Land with the souls of the Cetra. Than isn’t permitted there. None of us immortals are. Gaia made it a place of endless peace for her Chosen. So if Mother is anywhere… that’s the only place that’s left un-searched.:**

“I see.” Zagreus took another deep breath, trying to steady himself. He forced cheer into his voice and finally pulled back from Than, grinning up at him. “Well, as much as I enjoyed these revelations, I left some mortals in a bit of a bind. So you should send me back immediately.”

**:Not before you hand over the Black Materia to Than. The last thing Gaia needs is Meterofall and a true planet-ending crisis.:**

Than nodded and placed his skullmask back on. He raised an empty palm in his direction.

Obediently, Zagreus’ fingers went to his pouch and withdrew the onyx orb. It was only then that he realized that he was back in his usual chiton and tights. How curious. “Took it off a mortal before he handed it over to Sephiroth. Got skewered for my trouble.”

**:Than is very aware of that. You had Jenova’s cells still embedded in you. Nasty business, that. If left to multiply, she could exert her influence over you through them. Keep in mind that Sephiroth lost his body years ago and that any incarnate you see is a borrowed form infused with Jenova’s Curse. You would do well to avoid any contact with it.:**

After receiving the Black Materia, Thanatos inspected it and uttered, “How?”

“I don’t know how the mortal got it. Found him at the bottom of a deep crater with it.”

**:The Temple of Ancients was made of Black Materia. It should have been impossible to solve the puzzles before a mortal was crushed to death upon its shrinking.:**

“Regardless, you’ll keep it safe now, won’t you, Than?”

“I. Will.” Thanatos slowly withdrew his hand from Zagreus’ to place the orb into the empty slot next to the Phoenix summon. There were still two slots left. Once done, Thanatos lifted a bony hand slowly. “So. Long. Zag.”

“Bye, Than!! I’ll do my best to get those mako machines shut down!”

**:See you later!! And stay safe, mate.:**

Zagreus laughed at the assumption that he’d die again. “Of course! I’ll try not to get stabbed by Jenova’s incarnate again.” And then the green began to fade and rush past, pushing him upwards. 

Instead of the ground by a mako fountain he was expecting, he was unceremoniously dumped into briny salt water. He flailed for a bit before he was able to surface towards the sunlight, near a beach. He crawled out unsteadily before standing. His bare feet hissing and steaming the wet sand beneath him. He was wearing his red chiton and tights once more. He checked and felt his autumnal laurels as well, hearing them crackle where they sat over his ears.

He looked around with his mismatched eyes, and there were mortals nearby tending to fishing nets. He raised a hand to greet them, but every one of them dropped whatever they held yelling in terror as they ran away.

He sighed despondently as he walked along the warm sand.

He wasn’t  _ that _ scary, was he?

He groaned when he realized he had no idea where he was and that the language was still a major obstacle. Well, at least he had gems to smooth the way…

If he could get the mortals to stop screaming and fleeing away in terror. 

Honestly, was flaming feet really that terrifying?


End file.
